


Julian on Ice

by Leila_Jax



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Challenges, Gen, Hiding, Masquerade, Rope Bondage, after all events, choaking, jualin hurt without mc, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_Jax/pseuds/Leila_Jax
Summary: your mc has gone for a personal test. Julian beg for your return





	Julian on Ice

After the death of Lucio, his final last death, all is well. Nadia disposed of the courtiers and assembled a new court. Who better than to appoint her best friends?

Julian has been made minister of import, export and health. As well, as supervising and inspecting the trade ships that come and go from Vesuvia. He also checks the town for any signs of another plagues, sickness or villagers that might need his help. But the most he gets theses day are the odd food poisoning or a sailor has and infected wound. He still has his many friend that supported him in the past. If any of them know of any diseases lying in wait, Julian is sure to know quickly.

Asra has was appointed minister of magic. With crime that still goes on in Vesuvia, though most of the time not worth brothering and odd murders still occurred. Magic can be used as a weapon it’s hard to know who did the deed.

You were previously offered this position but thought it best to hand it over to Asra. He, for the moment, has more knowledge about magic than you.

You instead were offered the minister of either war or wellbeing.

Minster of war consisted of training the soldiers and obtaining any information on any country that may or may not attack. It sounded great to you. Commanding your own army in the name of the countess. Quite the honor. But it did require being sent off to far-off lands, perhaps never to return. Julian will miss you terribly. That’s if he won’t be allowed to come with you. But were you willing to do even that? He could get hurt and he doesn’t heal as well as he used to.

The minister of well-being was looking after the citizens homes and finding the homeless shelters. Even planning building works for new renovation to the flooded district. Also, a prideful job, but not nearly as exciting as the citizens will come for the smallest hole in the ceiling. But, there willing be times when you will be able to work with Julian. When planning for new building he is obligated to check the safety mishaps. Also, you can call on him if any accidents happen.

You haven’t decided. Even after everything that has happened, you still haven’t worked out how you are or who you were before. You know you’ve known the three for 9 years, Asra was working at your shop, you were Julian’s apprentice and Nadia’s friend. But even after hearing many stories from all of them, you just became more and more confused on who you should be. The others say it doesn’t matter, you were the same person back then, but is that what you wanted? To be the same.

So Asra suggested a little journey. As Asra has done before, one to enhance your magic capabilities. You have felt your power grow a little stale. There was not much practice to be done in a shop.

Nadia was aboard with this idea said that if it will put you at ease.

Julian, of course, was not so enthusiastic. For days he kept asking questions, where? How? When? And why? Being the only one with no magic of his own he didn’t understand why it needed to be done.

Finally, relented and began treating you to fine dinners and ballroom dancing. You wondered perhaps if it was just another plan to make you stay. The day before you were to leave, you finally plucked up courage to ask him.

“So… you’re really ok with me leaving.”

“Of course not. I wish I could go with you.”

“I know but I won’t be able to concentrate when I’m worrying about you as well.”

“So… you won’t be worried when I’m not there”

“Of course, I will be, but your people need you here. I can’t keep you all to myself.”

“Well, won’t complain if you did. I guess saving you every time won’t help.”

“No, I’ve got to learn to get out of my mess if I ever get into any. If I can’t look after myself, I can’t look after anyone.”

“Come now, you’ve been looking after me pretty well.”

“And when I come back I’ll be even better.

“I guess I’ll know what I’ve put you through when you come back to normal life.”

“Hahahahaa, since when have you been normal. You know normal doesn’t interest me in the slightest.”

“Look…I…I may not understand this magic stuff, but I know full well, what it’s like to not know how you are and what you’ve done. Just please don’t scared.”

“Well, it’s going to a trail, Julian. There’s going to be many things that will scare me.

“No…I mean when you return. Don’t be scared to do so. It stopped me from doing lot of things, even nearly ruin my chance to be with you. Luckily, you and Pasha were there to stop me.”

“Why would I be scared?”

“Because I was. I was going to hand myself over and not say anything but after seeing everyone I thought they deserve something. What trying say is…um… I could see all the different versions of you coming back to the city and every time I’d still take you back no matter what. So, don’t go thinking that you’ve changed so much we would want the old you back. We just want you. I…I just you back.” Your eyes start to water at his word. Now you really don’t want to go. You thrust yourself into his arms holding him tightly, remembering every part of him carving it into your mind.

“I promise. I’ll come back no matter what I’ve learned.”

 

* * *

 

 

Loud knocking echoes throughout the shop. Loud, rapid, almost furious knocking.

“AAAASSSSRRRAAAAA!!!” Asra huffs in annoyance as his unlocks the door. It’s Julian.

“What’s wrong now, Ilya? I told you before I have no intention of separating you too. It is her choice to make.”

“I’m not here for that! Well…err…maybe I am…” Julian barges in without permission but Asra doesn’t mind and steps aside. “Is she here?” Julian glance around the shop, cautiously peering through the curtain and up the stairs, looking for you.

“No, she’s sleeping at the palace tonight. Nadia needed some help with you-know-who’s wing. Dark magic still lingers there.”

“Right, right. I…er… actually need your help.”

“Oh? That’s rare.

“She leaves in a few days and I want to get her something that would mean the world to her. I’ve tried and tried but nothing ever seems good enough.”

“I’m sure your gifts are fine, Ilya. She keeps telling me how much she loves them.”

“I know but… something to take with her. Something that will keep her safe or Something that….” Julians thought trail off. He can’t even find the right words let alone the right present for you.

“well, I don’t think it would be a good idea to buy something from here. Meet me at the market tomorrow and I’ll take you to a few magic stalls.”

“Thank you”

 

* * *

 

 

“How about this?” Asra tries hard to get Julian to choose a suitable present. Even though they are having a good time Julian just can’t make up his mind. Its taken most of the day before they both sit at a table, drinking coffee and tea.

“I just don’t know.” Julian slumps his head on the table.

“Honestly, it’s going to take you years to find the perfect ring for her.”

“Trust me I’ve been looking for that too.”

“Come on. What do you what this gift to do?”

“I guess its more for my benefit that it is for her. I don’t want her to forget about me.”

“You know she wouldn’t.”

“I want her to know that I’m there for her, with her even. Even if I can’t be there. I want something that lets me know that she is safe. That lets her know I’m always thinking of her. Something I can contact her with but not distract her from what she’s trying to achieve. I want…I want…….that!” He glances at a couple standing, laughing together, both holding an item each. Whatever it is that they’re holding, he could see it shines brightly through their fingers. He launches from his seat almost toppling the table. Asra calmly finishes his tea before following.

“You, magician! What were those things you sold to that couple?!” Julian demanded. Slamming his hand on the vendors stall. Eager to know the answers. Asra places a hand his shoulder, shuffling him to the side.

“Honestly, Ilya. Your charm just disappears when you get excited.” Asra turns to the vendor. “Hi. My friend and I were looking for something to give for his beloved and saw the item purchased by that couple.”

“Oh, you mean these?” The vendor hands over the item and explain what they are and what they do.

“Ah, this should be perfect. You think she’ll like it”

“I think she’ll adore it and you will stop worrying once its given to her”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s late at night, just a few hours until the ship arrives to take you to  unknown lands. You are packing some last-minute essentials in your travel bag.

“All set for your journey?” Asra pops his fluffy head through the door before coming in with tea.

“Yeah, I think I have everything.” He hands you a cup. “Thanks. I'm a little nervous.”

“Of course, you are. You’ve been too afraid to even step out the door before. But now look at you. Ever since Julian came you've been a lot more adventurous.”

“You… don't still hate him?”

“Why would I? This is happiest I've seen you. Besides, I have my own love to take care of.”

“Yeah, when am I going to meet your special someone?”

“When you come back. It will be easier then.”

“She must be special if you’re keeping her from all of us. Worried we’re take her from you.”

“Not quite. I just need to make a certain someone is in a good mood before breaking the news.”

“Oh dear, has up-tight father huh? Well, it’s not him you’re in a relationship with.”

“Umm…well. No, it’s not her dad…its err…”

“Mmmm?” As you lean towards Asra, he quickly shuts his mouth before saying any other word. “And that certain is someone you care about too?” Asra glares. “Alright, alright. Well, it's another reason for me to return. As if I don't have enough reason already. Well, time for me to go and stop prying”

“I’ll walk you there.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you really have to go?”

“I must. My training is long overdue. But don’t worry, I'll be stronger for it and better for it. And you'll be the first to test me when I get back.”

“Ohhh, is that a promise?” Julian groans as he bites his lip.

“As long you be a good little boy, keep out of trouble, and remember that you have Nadia and Asra to keep you company.”

“I'm still going to miss you, though.”

“Don’t miss me too much, I’ll never hear the end of it. I’m going to miss you too.

“Never! I’ll moan their ears off until you return. Just to prove to you how much I love you and that I may well die without you.”

“Well, don’t do that. It will make for a horrible return.” With that Julian looks away with a distant thought. You know that look. Its that look of planning something wicked no doubt to punish you for leaving.

“Don’t you dare fake your death again, you know my heart can’t take it.”

“Alright, alright. But promise me you’ll show me how you miss when you come back.”

“I promise, I promise. A thousand times I promise to everything your worried little mind can think of.”

“Oh, I almost forgot.” He hands over a nicely wrapped gift. Complete with bow a label with your name written in his indecipherable handwriting.

 

To my dearest,

I shall be waiting your return with all the desire and love I can give.

I love you.

Julian.

 

“I…err…I did have Asra help me out. I had no one else with magical experience.” Magical experience? he has never gone this far to buy gifts. It’s usually trinkets and flowers that were still special to you, but this one tops the list. You untie the bow and tears the exquisite paper carefully.

Inside, two glass balls. You thought there were Feng Shui stress ball’s, but they didn’t make a sound. There were not heavy either and wondered if they were even glass.

“They…err…ahem…are lovers orbs.” He blushes through his words. “See…erm…I take one and you take the other and they both light up whenever we think of each other.” Definitely, tops everything else he has given you. As a child, you wanted a loved one to present such a thing to you. something to remind you him always. Something so perfect. Astounded by his gift you throw your arms around him, thanking him with numerous kisses.

“Now, I wish I weren’t going.”

“Don’t forget to activate them!” Asra shout from afar.

“Oh, yes …now what was it again?”

“I think I know.” You remember reading the gifts in books and knew just how to work them. the the fact you didn’t a significant other, you couldn’t put it into practice. But there was a first time for everything.

You press your lips into your orb, Julian follows your lead and does the same. You hand over yours and he his. Closing your eyes, you think of Julian while holding his orb.

Dark smoke pours into the orbs before reassuringly they both begin to glisten. Tiny speck of light shine through. Gradually brighter and brighter until the both of you gasp the colour of blue wisps and purple clouds and hints of crimson skies.

“My word. He didn’t mention beautiful show.”

“It’s said that the more colour there are, the stronger our love is for each other.” With that the orb blows green leaves and yellow fire flies. With the rest of the colours show a whirlpool rainbow. Julian looks at you, not interested in the orbs and their beauty but in yours.

“I don’t need magic to tell me that. I’ll still wait for your beautiful face to return.” He stuffs the orb in his pocket and pulls you in for a warmest, firmest, don’t-go hug. And with that a bell sounds from the ship. Calling for any last-minute passengers to board. His hold on just grows tighter.

“I have to go, Julian.”

“Right.” With hesitance, he releasees his hold on you but your hands are still captured by his lips. You’re almost wishing he’d give you a kiss. As if he read your mind he gazes upon you with that dangerous smirk that always has you wanting him and he knew that.

“If you want more you’ll have to come back.”

“Be a good boy for me then.”

 

* * *

 

 

You’re almost frozen as you trudge through the ice-cold plains of Mortinera. There is nothing but ice and biting freezing winds.

Shivering, struggling, breathless, each step was becoming harder to muster. You must keep moving, that’s what you kept telling yourself. You wondered why you were even doing this. That there are better ways to get stronger. But in the end, there was no better way for you to find out what you are like in a test of endurance and survival.

 

You half-responsive feet lose their stride and have you falling to the snow covered floor. You try to use your magic, too produce a flame to wait out the blizzard. But you couldn’t think of such luxury. Your mind was only filled about how cold you are. Maybe you could hibernate, that the sun would raise again and warm you up to carry on the next day. It was a long shot, but you couldn’t move at the moment and you’re… exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

 

Yeah, …sleep

 

 

sleep sounded like …the best this in the world.

 

Sleeping…forever…In ….

 

 

His…...arms.

 

 

 

Something warm gradually flows throughout your body keeping you safe. Half asleep you pull an object, Hidden in your coat.  It the lovers orb. You look closer into it. Filled with the most raging rainbow flame you’ve ever seen. In your half-conciseness state, you think you hear his voice.

“My love for you will always burn.”

 

You dismiss the voice as just a figment of your exhausted mind. But the warmth the orb has now bring the thought from fire. You remember, it feels like years since you’ve felt it last.

You slowly raise from the ground and concentre. With the orb in your hand and hold it close to your chest, the you think of that same fire, but your mind turns to changes to Muriel’s hut. When you and Julian’s held each other in front of that open fire. As back then, you feel warm and comfortable but also stronger.

 

With renewed vigour, you can make it to civilization. Only, a bit of food wouldn’t go amiss.

You trudge on for another mile, the orb still burning in your hand. He is really missing you today. And, of course, you miss him. He couldn’t have known, and he doesn’t know that he just saved your life.

The wind was starting to lessen, and you could see a faraway light of a civilization ahead.

 

But behind, you hear growling.

You’ve heard the stories in local tavern of distant screams in the snow and you have found no bodies to confirm these rumours.

You stop.

Slowing putting the orb away in your pocket, you unsheathe the sword that Naida gave you. Her sword, in fact.  Steeling your nerves, the growling gets closer and closer.

It’s behind you. the footstep this creature become louder and louder…then faster.

At the last minute, you turn with a swing of your blade, mortally slashing a white mortis tiger.

It still manages it pin you to the floor. The sword flying from your hands. It’s huge fangs desperately trying to puncture your neck. You hold it back. Hands forcing its jaw open but failing. If you let up for a moment, it’s all over. You needed a plan.

With two hand holding the beast mouth, you set your sight on the ice. You’ve only seen ice frozen about doorways of homes in nearby village and seen people chip them off day after day. perhaps it can be used as a weapon.

The beast breath is rancid, difficult to concentrate on the spell. You take deep breath and hold it. With perilous seconds ticking by you imagine those same icicles in the village falling and growing. The ground shakes. Before suddenly, the beast is impaled of all sides by large sharp icicles. The beast is lifted few inches allowing you to slide out from beneath it.

A slight trickle flows from the side of your face. Think that its sweat or melted ice you wipe it away, until you catch red on your gloves and your cheek twitches from the pain. The adrenaline sored so high and so fast you didn’t notice it happen. Checking every other of your body, your cheek is the only part that has suffered three gouges. You grab a handful of snow and press it to your face. It helps with the pain.

The tiger was male, so there’s no need to worry about family. You now have extra warmth and food. Skinning the creature, just a enough meat for yourself. You prefer it cooked, but it was still too windy to build a fire. So, you decide to eat it raw. It gave you that last bit of energy you needed to get back to civilization. You’re quite sure there was a bounty on this creature’s head.

 

* * *

 

 

Stunned were the people in the tavern when you kicked open the door, heaving the carcass to an empty table and slamming it down.

“If you don’t mind, I’m going the keep the fur and some meat. You guys can have rest.” The bartender comes by examining the creature.

“It is. they have killed the Silent white.” The tavern roars in celebration. The bartender throws you a rather large pouch of coin. You toss it back.

“I think I’m going to stay for a while.” The bartender nods before opening the pouch, took at least 5 coins, closes it up and gave it back to you. He then turns to the crowd.

“Let’s cook this baby up”. The crowd roars again.

It was strange. To them you were a hero. You didn’t feel it. You were just trying to survive. It only after you killed the creature you remember bounty posters.

The creature had been terrorising the traders for years and no one could kill it. Barely any survived and those who did never made the journey again.

Crowds used to scare you especially in unknown places. But, in this little corner of the world, this one is chanting your name and lifting you from your seat and tossing you into the air only catch you again. The rest of the night was filled with drink food laughter and stories on how you kill such a creature.

It was a great night. But one thing, well person, would’ve made it better. He should be here to see this. Celebrating together.

“So, what are you doing here? Not many travellers come this far south.” You thought to tell them about the whole story. About losing your memories and the death of Count Lucio. But it was getting tiresome to even replay that past in your head.

“It’s a personal challenge. Seeing the different elements here, help to increase my magic capabilities.” The people murmur in amazement. There were many more questions before anxiety set root. Luckily the bartender stepped in.

“Now, now, people let’s not crowd our hero. I’m sure they’re very tried.” The crowd hear him and turns to you for conformation

“His not wrong. It has been a long day. Perhaps we will continue celebrations tomorrow.” The crowd cheers once more before dispersing.

 

* * *

 

 

You retire to your room, lazily dropping everything you have as soon as you close the door. It wasn’t a luxury inn but…

“It will do in a pinch.” Your mind was really exhausted you began hearing Julian again. You missed him. So much you wished for your delusional mind to recall more memories of him, just so you could hear is voice. You went to bed after a thorough wash. Making sure that brand new scratch on your face was clean. He’ll fuss over you if it’s not kept clean.

“Wait, I’m a doctor and that leg look gangrenous.” You chuckle at the memory.

“Stop your fussing, I’ll locate a doctor tomorrow just to make sure.” Your rustle thought you stuff and find the orb again before sliding into a warm, fur-covered bed.

Watching orb glows again, not too bright though. It seems to know that you are exhausted, and the lights lull you to sleep with swirls of navy blue clouds against a dark starlight back gourd, gradually it turns to royal blue, then sky blue, green yellow red, crimson, purple, black to blue. It calms you right down to your core. Almost like he was really with you.

“Today almost killed me. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t been frozen to death and eaten. Thank you. It would’ve been cheating. You weren’t supposed to save me but…you didn’t know what I was doing or where I was. Plus, I did kill that tiger myself. So…wasn’t really cheating I guess. I think I’ll be coming home soon. Can’t say I’ve learn much but I know how to handle myself better. I might even be strong enough to lift you up. I think I know what to do in Nadia’s court now. You should’ve really joined me today. It reminds me of the rowdy raven. That was fun place. Yeah. When I get back, we’ll spend the whole day together. No, the week? What am I saying? Our lives together and we’ll have grand adventures of our own. When Nadia gives us leave, of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Asra?” You manage to sneak into the shop without being spotted. You wanted to make your arrival a secret, so you can surprise Julian, but you needed some inside information first.

“Leila?! Is that-” He poke his fluffy white mane from the stairs and rushes down at the sight of you. He launches himself at you. You catch him in a bear hug. “You’re back. My goodness, your face what happened?”

“Tiger in the frozen wastes of Mortinera.”

“Mortinera? You went that far? That place is deserted it must’ve been lonely.”

“Not quite, they were a few villages”

“Ilya not going to be happy. Though, he might dig scars.”

“Tough enough for him?”

“You always were.”

“Asra? Who are you talking down-.. Leila!” Portia strolling down and too rushes to give you a suffocating hug hug.

“Portia! It’s good to see you and in the shop. Is Nadia alright?” You thought Portia’s arrival was a little strange and perhaps Nadia’s headaches were back.

“Oh…err…well. Yes, of course she’s fine but …err.” in her fluster, Asra takes her by the hand and moves behind her resting his head on her shoulder, knowingly looking at you.

You get the message and your jaw drops.

Portia and Asra. Well, now it makes sense why they wanted it to be a secret till you got back. Not even you know how Julian will react. You on the other hand couldn’t be more giddy.

“That awesome you guys.” You rush to give them both a bear hug. They struggle and squirm to breathe. “I wish you all the best.” You try and calm yourself but in truth you’ve been worried about Asra lately.

Even though you manged to get his heart back and Julian gave you his so that you would live, you wished that he would still find someone worthy of his love.

You felt like you betrayed him when you were sneaking round, investigating with Julian even though you didn’t have anyone strong feeling for Asra. But when learning the truth of course. That Asra gave part of his heart so that you would live. It didn’t feel right to be with anyone. You also wouldn’t be happy if you just left Julian and be with Asra. It would’ve felt like an obligation rather than…love.

So, now you know Asra and Portia… Portia properly the best choice for him. Female Julian with less drama.

“So, when are you going to tell Julian?”

“Well, now that you’re here. I must send word to my lady and get the festivities started.”

“Don’t tell me you set up a –“

“It’s not just for you. We really don’t know how Ilya is going to react on this. He’d either be drunk and happy or drunk and depressed or drunk, rowdy and angry. So, you can understand why we left it till now”

“Either way he’d be drunk.”

“Well, you with there, let’s hope for drunk and happy.”

“If not, I can at least take the heat off you guys.”

“Got to go, many thing to prepare.” Portia turns to leave but Asra refuses to let go of her hand.

“No, no, wait, wait,” He pulls her back for one more kiss. You throat squeaked slightly at the sight. They truly do seem happy, Asra a lot happier than you have ever seen.

“Don’t forget to tell Nadi that I want to dance with her favourite servant.”

“You know I haven’t told her yet”

“I’d bet you she knows already. Nothing gets by her.”

“I’d bet it’s her owl that gives her all the latest gossip. Damn, bird its faster than me.”

“See you soon.” Portia leaves and Asra return to the conversation, whilst grabbing a few herbs and mugs.

“Tea?”

“You know it.” Suddenly thing relationship between you two had clicked into place. That strange relationship that you were unsure of where to take it. It was a friendship. Like working friendship, you know when things go down you can still talk about the deep stuff to him, especially when magic is concern and Julian will have no clue about that.

Perhaps, it fair to say you to were even siblings. That seemed fair you can’t remember much of your child hood and Asra is an orphan. So, family sounds good. 

“Have you not seen him yet?” Asra questions you, disturbing the long but comfortable silence.

“No, I was going to make it a surprise. I was lucky he wasn’t at the docks today.”

“Last I heard he had to visit a few homes. It’s been so hot here; some people have been fainting through exhaustion.”

“Oh dear. Work is piling it on then?”

“He hasn’t been complaining much. Seems to get quite excited for home visits. I think misses the locals and he says it keeps him distracted.”

“From me?” When your started you journey, you notice the orb just wouldn’t stop shining. All day and all night. you thought perhaps it was broken. But gradually it dimmed and stopped. It turned to at least once a night Julian would think you. Twice on a good day. But three was worrying.

“Ohhhh, you should seen those few months. All of our hearts were breaking from his sorrow. But then, after a week, we got tired of having our hearts broken and tried to slap of sense into Ilya. He didn’t make it easy. He was wailing and crying. Shouting your name down the streets. Nadia set the guard on him once just to give the town a break.”

“Oh no.” just hearing that did make you laugh. The thought of Julian dragged through the street shouting your name. “I told him to be a good boy. Now I’m going to have make him beg for weeks.”

“Hahaha, it okay. Those were the first few months, he been quite alright now. He has been very good boy”

“Hahha, very well. So, this heat is hotter than usual? I can’t really tell these days.”

“Even Ilya has sent a state warning that everyone must have access to water and shade and take rest in the hot hours the afternoon. Nadia has told the guard to be wary of anyone local that may appear delirious, to offer water and shade and rest. She has nearly finished contracting a large pool for everyone. And I have been making sure our water supply doesn’t run low.”

“You guys really everything under control.”

“Well almost everything. The people are still a little overworked from the heat. Not many can sleep, hence they are going to bed half wet, so they can cool down. The water isn’t even that cold. I can only do so much before the sun heats it up. So, I hope you like hot tea. Cold is not something we manage at the moment.” Asra pours you a cup. You stare at the pale brown liquid.

There is a way can resolve this tiny problem.

“Hold on.” You set your cup down in front of you. Gazing at the brown liquid, seeing the tiny tea leaves still swirling around the cup.

Like the blizzard, and how cold it was you forgot what heat was. The leaves trans formed into small ice shards, cooling the tea to almost frozen temperatures. You place hand on the cup just to check. It’s freezing, perhaps little too cold, it may cause what’s known has frostbite.

Luckily you didn’t catch that your travel but heard a lot about it. A story that Julian will be most interested in. You held the cup in front Asra.

“Here” Sceptically, he takes the cup. Well, his hand flinched at the touch. You still had hold of it, so he wouldn’t drop it. He looked at you with wonder, and pride. This time with two hands, he takes the cup, you hear an intake of breath as it rests comfortably in his hands.

“So cold. That’s amazing.”

“I haven’t done it with herbal tea, does it still taste alight?” Asra takes a sip.

“Not bad for pepper-mint, very refreshing. So that’s what you been learning in Mortinera, eh?” You point to your scars.

“That how I killed it” Asra was about to congratulate you but there was a knock comes at the door.

“Quick! Hide! That might be Ilya. He comes around sometimes.” He puts down his cup and grabs your hand, dragging you to the stairs.

“What for?”

“Too wallow a little about how much he misses you.” Laughing, you hide up the stairs, close enough to hear a conversation as Asra opens the door. It was one of the guards from the palace.

“The Countess has requested the presence of Asra and…um ahem.” The guard, you assume, catches himself and whispers your name so not the draw attention. “Ahem, the carriage awaits for you.”

“Alright, five minutes.” Asra calls to you. Not that he needs to, you heard everything.

“Nadia wants to see us. Well, I think she wants to see you if anything.”

“Well, I was going to make a stop at the palace need but, I suppose the carriage will be better and more covert.”

 

* * *

 

 

Upon your arrival, Nadia is already at the doors waiting for you with Portia faithfully at her side. After she welcomes Asra and mentions the happy couple, she opens her arms wide, pulls you in with the relief of your name and a kiss on each cheek.

“Nadia, wonderful to see you.”

“And to you my dear but my, you have gone through so much trouble, haven’t you? What manner of creature scarred that precious face?”

“A white tiger of Mortinera.”

“Mortinera? There are still civilizations there?”

“There are. Isolated, yes but they are hardy folk.”

“Good to hear, perhaps we should make friends of this land. See if they need anything. But for now, sit, we must talk celebrations.” Nadia drinks from a tall glass, after which she glares at.

“Warm drink?”

“This heat has been most insufferable. We can never get the water cold enough. But we have no major casualties at least. The whole city is under Dr Devorak orders even me.”

“Yes, I hear he has been busy.”

“Work has been slow, but it can't be helped, if I gave the order no work will be done for the people will be fainting from exhaustion and I cannot have that.”

“Still I hear you are building a pool?”

“Yes, almost complete. The workers have been most diligent. They shall have first dip.” She takes another sip and glares again.

“Here.” You take the drink from her and place it down. Like with Asra’s tea, the few tiny bubbles turn white and swirl in the glass. You hand over the glass. Nadia eyes widen as her hand grasps the coolness of the glass and almost immediately places it on her cheek before taking a large gulp.

“Careful, your body won't be used to it.” She slumps slightly at the coolness rush through her.

“My dear you are a saviour.”

“Oh, stop. Just fixing things, it's what I do. I could help out the town, try and make that river colder.

“You can do that?”

“It won't take more than a day to let the ice filter through the entire city, the problem is bumping into Julian. I was going to surprise him but since you have celebration underway that would the best time to announce my arrival.”

“Worry not I shall keep him occupied. He has been quite lost without you, you know.”

“I know. Asra said you had to put him in prison once.”

“Oh, he drank far too much that day and screaming out your name. The city could not sleep. But luckily, it was the last time, he pulled himself together after that. He still comes around for a drink to wallow and wail about you.”

“Oh dear, I think perhaps I've kept him waiting long enough.”

“Tonight dear, he shall be over joyed. Now, would you like to use the guest room and bath is available should you need it.

“I definitely need it. Thank you, Nadia. I shall first start on the water fall.”

“I wonder could perhaps make ice sculptures.” You think for a moment. You've made small ones before but a large one…

“What creature did you have in find?”

“Well, it is a special occasion not just for you of course.” She’s looks at Asra.

“Maybe a snake and a cat. And one for yourself.” It would be a marvel to witness.

“I may need Asra to help me with some water.”

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Right.” You tie a rope around your waist and climb over the Palace Wall. The waterfall is no longer contaminated and is fresh and clean. Even the vampire eels have been caught and send off to their own natural environment.

“Are you sure about this?” Asra questions the next move you are about to take while tying the end of the rope to the palace walls.

“Relax, I've done plenty of times. Just make sure Julian is distracted. Oh, and let me know if rope starts to… You know.”

“How is that safe? What have those monteirans been teaching you?”

“Trust.” You lean down the wall, suspended only by your hold, slowly walk along like it was a day to day thing. You make half way down the waterfall before holding out your hand. The splashes it makes as water hits, you imagine shards of ice forming and falling into the river.

“Asra!” It's Julian. You cover face and pulls over your hood. Looks like Nadia wasn't able to detract him for long.

“Ilya, how are you?” Asra has got him distracted.

“Quite well, now that the city is under curfew. Couple of hours the town will buzz again. I'm sure glad Nadia is listening to me. I foolishly thought she was going to be as rough as Lucio.”

“She is doing well.”

“Oh, what this?” Julian notices the rope and peers down at you. You could feel his eye pierce into you, almost losing your concentration and grip.

“Ah yes that, err Nadia had called Nazrali for any information on the forgotten lands of Montinera. As luck would have it, one ventured all the out here to cool our water supply.”

“Marvellous, news. I would have to figure out any risks, but this should be great”

“Why don't you talk to Nadia, she has spoken to this traveller and she can fill you in on the details.”

“Good idea. How long will this take? I must inform the town.”

“Won't be until tomorrow.”

“Very well. To Nadia then.” Julian leaves. You just finished cooling the river and climbed back up. Peeking just over the wall you see Julian disappear into the palace.

“Well, he sounds alright.” In truth you are a little dishearten by how he got over you in a few months. Almost like his just accepted the fact you will never return.

“Don’t fooled, you didn’t see his eye.” Asra gives you hand over the wall. “Give it till night time when he isn’t thinking about work. You’ll see yourself soon. Asra reassures you completely.

 

* * *

 

 

“No….no…no.no.no.no” Julian is searching through the guest wardrobe. Portia comes in.

“Still can’t decide what to wear Ilya? I’m surprised your worried about Nadia’s birthday.”

“Nadia has insisted that I must wear something different. I don’t see why all her other birthday she never made such a request, even if her birthday party is late.” That was the excuse for tonight celebrations.

“I get to decide when to have the party, Dr Devorak. I thought now would be good as we are about to open the public pool and the water will be cooler no matter what the heat. I needed another excuse, so I won’t be compared toto that insufferable husband of mine. Even if it is another masquerade.”

“His nothing compared to you, Countess. You’ve proved yourself so many times.” Nadia was quite shocked to hear those words. Bit by bit Julian was becoming more grateful to his friends. Less afraid to ask for help. “I don’t think I’ll be attending anyway. It’s not like I’ll be dancing with any one…let alone dressing…what that you got?” Nadia had hidden some clothes behind the door. She opens it further, revealing an entire rack of dark, ruffled, some tight clothes. Julian eye shines with delight.

“Don’t be too dishearten when I say they were Lucio’s old clothes. He hardly wore them, said they were too humble and understated for him. You know him, He always wanted to stand out.” Julian was too preoccupied with filtering through the new clothes to even listen to Nadia. “Come along, Portia, I’m sure you brother can clothe himself now.”

“Coming milady.” Portia and Naida leave Julian, hearing the murmurs of “ooh, that looks good. Or maybe that one? That one.”

 

* * *

 

 

So, you’re finally at the masquerade. With your favourite dressed clothes and a mask that only covered half of your face.

Julian wasn’t there yet. You find the gang by the large ice snake sculpture. Namely Nadia, Portia and Asra. Even Muriel was there, leaning again the wall, still quiet as ever.

“Hey guys.” They turn to you, first confused at who you were, but that was because of the mask. They quickly realized.

“You look wonderful, dearest.” Nadia gasps.

“Ha, Ilya is sure to wet he pants when he finds you.” Portia chuckles.

“Not to mention all the extra crying and wailing he going to do.” Asra adds.

“I can’t really tell, anyone from anyone at the moment. I only found you guys because of your hair.”

“Don’t worry, I saw him earlier and he hasn’t changed his hair much.”

“We are sure to find him whe-“Something shatters on the stone floor. From afar, red-hair man in a silk red shirt, half-buttoned up, with black waistcoat, also open, exposing his bare chest and black trousers and blacker leather knee high boots. He stumbles around the waiters and waitresses, bumping into a few more tables, apologise endlessly.

“I’ll…err pay for that. …and that…that too.” By his slurred speech you knew it was Julian and he was drunk.

“Oh no.”

“We should’ve expected this.”

“Who gave him the drink?”

“We are so sorry.” The others apologise to you. You weren’t too angry. You could never be too angry at Julian. Thinking about it the last party you had was your goodbye party. So, it’s understandable that he would drink so much just to have a good time without you.

“It’s quite alright guys, this won’t be the first time I had to handle him like this, right Portia?”

“Right.” he walks in your direction but gets stopped by other people and you think the worst.

In your mind and his inebriation, you worry he going to accept some dances of them. However, your fears disappear when you see him shake his head, decline there offers, and getting back to previous direction.

“Heeey guys!”

“Ilya, have you started without us?

“Last party we had was my beloved leaving so I’ve gotta drink something just, so I can have a little fun…without them.” Even though the sorrowful, pitiful and adorable in his eye and words. You have to turn your face muffling a laugh. He was standing right next to you and didn’t even know.

“Come now, doctor you have a little fun. We promise we won’t tell the crime of a few dances”

“Or you can dance with us.”

“No.”

“But surely you won’t deprive the pleasure of our...new guest” Nadia waves a hand in your direction as you straighten up and put on the best poker face smile.

“Ah, is this guest Mortinera? A pleasure my dear.” He bows not daring to even touch you. To him you were just another woman. One he wasn’t interested in. If it weren’t for the mask, you would’ve been heart-broken but instead you mind could not stop laughing. You can hear his acting voice. It is was always clear when he has had a few drinks.

“Thank you helping us on such short notice. We stand most heat but this year it has been troublesome.”

“It quite alright.” You disguise your voice slightly. Hoping that he would notice something was wrong but instead suddenly he pulls a face at the others.

“Honestly, you guys. Are you really trying to set me up with another? They will return and I’m not touching anyone else until, they come back. It not because I’m worried that you guys are going to tell. Because tell or tell I’m still betraying them”

“Julian, it’s alright.” You try and calm him down, no longer faking your voice but his ready too wound up. Not noticing the fact that you called out to him by his name.

“No! I want to know something. I know all this isn’t for Nadia’s birthday.” As he rambles, you dip your hand in the water fountain beside you and freezing it till the liquids stiff.

Grabbing his board shoulders, the instant you were glad to feel his flesh underneath those dashing clothes, you pin Julian to the wall. Muriel takes a sidestep, takes a glance at Julian with a knowing smile and leave to join the others. You press the frozen water against his chest. He groans furiously, trying desperately not the enjoy your touch but you lean toward his ear and whisper.

“I thought I told you to be a good little boy.” He immediately stops flailing, now only twitching from the melting ice. His whisper your name in relief and joy.

“You’re back.”

“Mmmmm, your front.” You notice his nipples grow so hard from the ice. Almost instantly his face flushes at you words and body struggling to keep itself up right against the wall. He bites his lip, trying not to beg for more. Even without you for a year, he hasn’t forgotten those little bedroom commands. He kept his hand flat against the wall as if he were chained up. The ice form into droplets, snaking its way down to his nipples eve, handing at the tip and dripping off. His breathing becomes heavy. Lick his neck from collar bone to jaw. It’s enough for him to scream.

“PLEASE!” You cover his mouth quickly and the others sniggering. You can see his eye water out of desperation and lust for you. You sure he hasn’t been screwing another since you’ve been gone but has he also forbidden himself from masturbation? A whole year? You going to find out soon enough. “I’ve been good. Please.”

“That’s not what I’ve heard. I‘ve heard you’ve causing a lot of noise throughout the city.”

“Oh, that…that was… the 2 months after you left. Nadia put me jail.”

“Such a bad boy.” He bites his lips harder tensing at your teasing words. Nearly nodding. “But yes, you’ve been good as well.” You move closer the side of your hip brushes against his crotch. You had to cover his mouth again and pull your hips away slightly as teasing him will causing such a display that is best left in the bed room. “I hear the town and Nadia herself is quite indebted to you.”

“I never stopped thinking about you.” His words are rushed, trying to convince you that he always thought about you. He was in such a frenzy already you couldn’t her the rest of his mumbles.

“I know. Every night I saw. You even saved me once.” With that you took off your mask revealing the scar on your face. He moves his hand to take off his, but you grasp is wrist and pin it back to the wall. He starts failing the squirming again just to get a kiss from you. Teasing you pull back every time he gets too close.

“Nadia, dear. Mind if we use the guest room.”

“Considerate yours for as long as you need darling.” With a grin you lean in again. Hips against crotch and lips against neck he moans his loudest, mouth uncovered, still teasing. You whisper.

“Get yourself up stairs. I don’t want to see a single piece of clothing on you when I arrive…Actually, leave the shirt, I miss silk on you.” You pull away, releasing your grip on him. He almost stumbles as he sprints up the stairs and out of the hall. If you didn’t know him any better, you would think he really terrified of you. You couldn’t wait yourself but had little more control than he did.

“Ooohhh, I have missed him. I don’t think I’ve seen him run so fast. Even from the guards.”

“You go and enjoy yourselves.”

“Yes, once I’m done with him he’ll be in a more mellow mood for your announcement.” Referring to Portia and Asra’s. You start to walk after him, but a few devious plans rush through your mind and a little more planning need to happen. Only a little more, you don’t want to keep people waiting after all.

“So, he hasn’t …done anything since I’ve been gone? Not even to himself?”

“He’s been insufferable so I’m guessing not”

“Right. 15mins and don’t worry if his quiet.”

 

* * *

 

 

You see Julian almost enter the guest room, you chanted a spell to keep his feet still. He’s hand slammed at the door frame as your hand climb up his body whilst standing behind him.

“Chance of plan. Keep those clothes on for now and you can have a quick one.” He seethes through his teeth as your hand goes lower and lower and gloriously wines when you finally graze his hard cock through his trousers.

“Please…stop teasing…you’ve been …doing that for a year.”

“Alright. You’ve been a good boy after all.” You step in front of him. Hands gliding down his legs as you slowly drop to your knees. “But don’t forget, you’ve been bad as well. We’ll have to sort out your punishment tonight. You catch the zip between your teeth.

Peering up at him full flushed, utterly desperate face, you grin while gradually pulling down the zip. His stiff member almost hitting you in the face as it springs out from the fabric confines. He practically screams as you lick from the base to the tip. Ever prolonging the wait. His hips twitches forward, wanting you to just take him fully in your mouth. You resist a few times before grabbing his bobbing cock, your thumb and forefinger tightening at the base. He grunts and breathes heavily.

“Please.” Pleading once more, you delve his cock into your mouth, slowly pushing further, feeling it brush against your throat. It’s just as well everyone is down stairs. Even the servants. No one is around to hear Julian moans so well.

“Thank you.” He was always so polite. Because he went with-out sex, even masturbation for so long, it doesn’t take him long to cum. You feel that salty cum shoot in your mouth, keeping it in there, not spilling until he shudders and relaxes.

You stand and grasp his neck, your lips pushing against his. Your tongue forces his mouth open and his eye widen as his own cum slides into him. Your hand moves slightly to his jaw, not letting him shut it until every last drop is there.

“Here’s what you’re going to do.” With his mouth full, he drops to his knee as if begging for your order. You giggle condescendingly at the sight of it. Your fingers rub against his cheek and chin, ready to clean up spillage, just so you can give it back it him. “Don’t swallow.” Gently your push his jaw shut. Watching his throat carefully you see it doesn’t move at all.

“Now we’re going to back down stairs because your sister has something very important to tell you and your going to keep your shut and listen to what she has to say. You’re going to be happy for her and respect her choices, yes?” He obediently nods. “Otherwise everyone is going to know just what’s inside that pretty mouth of yours. Including your sister, and that wouldn’t be very good know would it? She looks up to you so much after all.” He’s eye shut for a moment, trying not to imagine the shame that will cause if lets a single drop spill. “Well, come along then.” He scrambles after you as walk off. He can’t stop his face from smirking or blushing. “If you can’t wipe off that look you can wear your mask.” He looks around and rushes back the room to get back his mask. You desperately try not to laugh yourself.

 

“We’re back.” You find the rest of the gang, merely surveying the party. They all glance back to see you both arm in arm. “Now, Portia you have something you say, to your beloved brother?” Portia patted down her dress and takes a few steps forward. Asra stands beside her. You can see his suspicious eyes on Julian and his mind ticking away. He shoots a half- knowing look at you. He knows that isn’t some spell you’ve put on Julian.

“Ilya, we um. We been wanting to talk to you about this for a while, but we thought it would be best to tell you now and umm...er.” She stumbles at the next choice of words. That was Asra’s cue to step in. Julian notices Asra’s holding hands with Portia and his eyes widen and you notice a growing grin.

“With your permission, Ilya. May I marry your sister?” Even you didn’t expect that. You knew they were going out but marriage? Your jaw dropped, and your mind was in celebration and glee.

Julian however was breaking the tiniest trickle of cum seeping out the corner of his mouth. He slapped his hand over it and immediately pulls you close to him. His lips pushed against yours, cum flowing back into your mouth. Careful not to spill or let the others see you had no choice but to swallow.

“Cheater” you whisper into his ear.

“You said nothing about giving it back to you” he turns back to Asra and Portia, looking thoroughly confused and nervous. Julian throws his arm over them giving him the biggest hug they relax and smile when they both are lifted from the floor. “Of course. Of course, to everything.” He gasps and looks at Asra. “You get to be my brother! Ahhahhaaa!!” Hours were spent congratulating the happy couple, dancing with Julian, eating and drinking.

 

“Why were you so afraid to tell me? You think I was going to let you suffer my mental breakdowns?”

“We didn’t won’t to make things worse, especially when they left. We were more concerned about you.” You stand leaning on the balcony, watching Portia and Julian dancing together, having their sibling chat. Asra walks to talk to you.

“Hey, you ok?”

“Of course. You didn’t tell me you were getting married.” You give him a hug.

“Well, we had to keep some surprises for you.” He sits next you are handing over a glass of champagne. “That wasn’t a spell was it?”

“Nope.” He cringes, failing to keep a straight face as he turns away to laugh. “Don’t tell Portia.”

“I’m not saying a word. Not even I’d do that.” After a while was spent chatting about future dates and wedding arrangements, you notice Julian was missing. One of the servants comes up to you.

“Miss, Dr Devorak has sent word that he has gone to bed.” Has he now? You knew that this wasn’t so, but you take your time and mingle with other people before retiring to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

You calmly climb the stairs. The halls littered with his clothes. Clearly desperate for you. You pick up the clothes as you walk and enter one of the guest rooms that has his trousers, shoes and socks by it.

You open the door to find him nearly bare, for the exception of his red shirt, shoddily tied to a chair. He succeeded in tying his ankles to the legs but the rope around his wrist were difficult to tie alone. He looked glorious, so desperate and wanting for you. He flesh was practically pink and already tiny beads of sweat were form on his forehead. Perhaps, more ice is needed.

“Have you really been waiting for me for a year?” He just nods with that dangerous, taunting grin. “I mean of course I’d be angry if you had sex with another but not even taking care of it yourself?” He shakes his head.

“And miss this?” You walk behind the chair, tightening the rope around his wrists. He seethes through his teeth. You’ve made it far too tight. He didn’t mind. You could already hear whispers of gratitude and praise as the rope bite into his arms.

“Has so much changed that I have to worry about how much that hurts you already?” He grins.

“Of course not.”

“Good. Still incorrigible as always.” You find some extra rope and know exactly where it goes. You remember he does far too much talking.

“You have no idea how much I’ve mi-ngh!” At the right point, you managed to gag him.

“And still so talkative.” You kiss his neck as you tie the make-shift gag which has him squirming. His hands grasping at the legs of the chair, nails clawing, scraping at the wood. “I only want to hear you moan understand?” He nods as you walk in front of him and lean forwards to kiss him. As you do, you climb onto his lap.

“I’ve missed you as well. Oh, that’s right, I promised, didn’t I? To show you just how much I’ve missed you?” he teased and squirms at your word. The whimpering has already started. “Shhhh. Patience.” You kiss his neck, teasing him with your teeth. Lightly scraping at his skin.

For a moment he tenses but just as quickly relaxes again. He knows that is when you’d usually use your teeth. However, you let him linger for a few more moments, just as his breathe becomes erratic again. Just when he becomes impatient.

True to form he struggles again and you sink your teeth into that long pallable flesh. He spasms uncontrollably, grunting and groaning through the gag. But it doesn’t stop you. You bite hard almost, till there is an ache in your jaw. There is a metallic taste on your tongue. You release your grip and inspected your work. You have broken the skin and the fresh wound blossomed red as it trickles blood. Slowly it trails down his chest. He gleefully smiles as he catches a glimpse of it. You lick it up slowly and he groans more.

“That won’t heal for a while”

“Googsh.” The gag prevents him from speaking properly but you get the gist of what he is saying.

“Good? You’ll be explaining a lot in the morning.” You summon some ice to your hand, slowing grazing it on the bite. Julian whines more, entire body just shaking from the cold and anticipation.

“Mugh, mugh.” He turns his head away from you, showing more of his flushed neck.

“Oh? Want another do you?” He nods furiously as you teasingly lick his pulse before nearly puncturing the spot with your teeth. He struggles once more until you realise him to speak again.

“What do we say?”

“Hank ooo.” Tries he desperately to make himself heard through the gag this time. Always did love him begging and yearning for you. It made you felt wanted. Like you were the only one who could give him such pain and pleasure.

“Good boy” You continue kissing, biting and freezing his skin. By the end his neck shines beautifully of dark red and purple.

“I ove oo.” You untie the gag from him. Being so breathless, he won’t be talking much anyway.

“I love you too. Tell me, what you want? Tell me, so I can show you how much I’ve missed you?”

“Screw me, fuck me endlessly. Never stop. Even if I say stop, don’t ever stop. Fuck me till I’ll pass out, to imagine dying in your arms. Even then don’t stop.” Maybe releasing the gag was a mistake. He rumbled on and on.

“Sure you don’t want a safe word. So very sure? I don’t you dying on me again. That would hurt too much.” He stops, thinking of a suitable word. “Let’s see. How about…Lucio?” He eyes widen like he can’t quite believe what you said. Almost frighten to speak.

“That would be very naughty of me wouldn’t it? Making you scream a name you hate so much.”

“You know I ha-nugh.” You manage to grab his hard-on that twitched behind you and around the gripping it firmly, slightly twisting it just to hear Julian screams. A last opera before you grew tired of hurting him.

This was normal for you two. You’d spend hours hurting each other just so you would tenderly heal each other again and on and on this went into very late at night. Maybe this time it go on for the whole night.

You get up from his lap and untie him from the chair.

“Letting me go so soon?”

“I’ll be able to get all the right places, if you get on that bed on your hand and knees.” his grin grew at the many possibilities to make him scream. “Or will I have to keep the rope on you?”

“I’ll be good” He saunters over to the bed. You couldn’t resist that cheeky behind walking away from you, so give it nice slap as he climbed onto the bed. He gave a gratifying sigh and looked over his shoulder, facing you.

“I’ll be very good” You believe him. There’s no need for the rope so you toss it aside not caring where it landed. Julian slowly sways, shifting his weight from knee to knee, tempting you again. Every now and then your kindness can be equally torturous to Julian. Sometimes, even more so.

You slide your hands over his ankles, his calves, to his thighs. You could hear his hand grasp at the sheets almost scraping. Tearing them to bits. Your hands trial up to the smooth curvature of his ass. Leaning forward, you can’t resist just having a little taste. Your hands continue to crawl up he back as you softly lick and kiss his skin. You hear his breathing rapid and heavy.

“Please” You slowly lick your way closer to the centre. Gently pushing his cheeks apart so you can get nearer to the sensitive hole. You seeing it twitching, as if it too was begging for attention.

There was no bad smell or nasty surprises. In fact, his entire body smelled really good. You never got this close before but bravely you rolled your tongue over his tight hole. Such a relived sigh spilled from his lips before a soft thud. You took a peek in front of you and see that his slumped down face buried in the sheets.

Pleased at his satisfying moans you get back to licking, even pushing your tongue inside. You can’t enough of those delightful sounds rumbling from his throat. He was growing louder and louder the more you ravaged into him.

 “I’m sure the others know what we are you up to, darling. There’s no need to broadcast it.” The sounds suddenly muffle. Pulling over a pillow and buried his face in it so he can still scream but not disturb others. Soon a pillow won’t be enough.

You suck on your index finger, slicking it up as Julian whines at the absence of your tongue. Slowly you push you finger inside. He grunts a little, baring with the pain as you try to find that sweet spot. You notice his actually tighter than you thought.

“Strange. Did Asra not take you this far?”

“Ngh…too long...ago…aahh!” You found his prostate. What didn’t you expect is for him to yell quite so loudly. It must sensitive too

“There it is.”

“Wait…stop”

“Safe word.”

“Lucio…Lucio please. Stop. Ah.” Without any hesitation he uses the safe word. You stop still. Not moving that finger. He struggles to lean on his elbows. His arms are shaking as he composes himself a little more.

“If you …keep going, I’m going to cum” keeping finger inside him you shuffle over him. Your lips nearly touch his ear.

“You did say, not to stop even if you do or were you just too excited know what’s good for you?” His body tenses, squirming at your words. Leaning back onto your finger.

“Ahhh, I want it all.” You thrusted deeply, he sighed that relieved sigh that just make you feel proud.

“No hands then. Let see if you can come just from this, Doctor Devorak.” He impishly nods, whimpering his pet name for you. You dig deeper and harder and faster into. True to his word he orgasms slowly whimpering loudly into the pillow, almost drowning in his own saliva and white cum dripping onto the sheets.

His colon tightening around your finger as he rides out the high. You struggle to pull your fingers out, but you succeed without damaging him too much. You stroke his cock a few times just for good measure, his entire body twitches violently. You were about to let go but he grabs your wrist.

“Don’t stop.” Oh, seems he doesn’t even want a rest. You comply with kisses on his back and neck. Being far too gentle with him now but not ceasing your movement around his cock.

You decide to hold him close to you with an arm around his chest and slowly turning him over. His soft slender body pressing down on you. Enveloped by his entire being. You wrapped your legs around his, drawing them apart.

He hands slapped down onto your thighs made you twitch slightly. You repay him by sinking your teeth into the base of his neck. You forgot there’s now no pillow for him to muffle in. He swooned and cried out so loud you had no choice but to grasp his neck, only to silence him, not cutting off his breathing. Not yet anyway.

“I have missed you. The way you moan. Your cool soft skin. The way your body contorts with such pleasure. Your breathing…nothing but enticing.” He leans his head back, resting on your shoulder, exposing the neck even more. You lick from the collarbone to his ear and feel vibration in his throat as he whines softly.

“Such a good boy, aren’t you?” He nods lazily. You soften your grip on his neck. Still not ceasing your thrust on his cock but only torturously slow movements. “And what do good boys deserve?”

“Love and affection.”

“And?”

“A future…”

“Good.

“…with you.” It’s at that point when you realize you haven’t spoken a word about your decision. He so desperately wants you to stay.

“Aww, don’t worry. I won’t leave you again. You’ve waited long enough for me. Not giving up on me. And just for that…” Your pace quickens, soon his breathing follows. Hips thrusting into your hand. He can’t help himself now. Utterly delightful to see him wanting more and more.

“Tighter dearest” he huffs through his rapid breaths

“Which one?” Your hands were in two places. He taps the hand that’s wrapped gently around his neck. At least you think it was a tap, it was more like a trembling grasp, but you get message.

He eyes rolled and took a deep breath as you gently tighten your grip. His lips move, silently mouthing fuck as his succumbs to your will.

“Don’t die on me again.” That sent him over. Cum splattering on his chest, some shot up to his neck in which you had dodged out of the way before you got any on yourself. However, he looked so handsome and glorious covered in cum. You release your hold on him, were worried for a moment that he passed out but when you kiss and licked and sucked the cum off his neck he breathed again. Eyes barely open.

“Don’t stop.” Though you were pleased at his determination you thought it best to let him rest. He could barely open his eyes let alone an arm.

“Now, now we have the rest of our lives to try everything. Breathe.” He does so deeply, and every muscle seems to sink into even more. He was even drooling at the side of his mouth which you so kindly wiped off with your lips. He manages to lean his head towards you, leaning in towards your kisses.

You comply and could feel his heart race again as your lips press against his. well, sort of, you could feel his lips wanted to return the favour, but his mind was still on that high and every muscle just didn’t want to obey. It was perfect. To see him so satisfied, so relaxed and just a little bit helpless.

“I’m …sorry.” Of course, then come the regret of not kissing you properly. You smile at his apology and kiss his forehead.

“What for? Seeing you like this, brings me endless amount of joy. So, rest for now, I’m not going anywhere.”

“It’s… really hot.” He wasn’t wrong. With such hot days in Vesuvia combine with your night-time activities the room was stifling. Luckily you had just the remedy.

You place your hand on the wall, seeping your magic into it, remembering the cold wasteland of Mortinera. The room breezes ice cold, Julian twitches from the shock. The wall, floors and ceiling shimmers as a light frost covers the interior. The temperature drops slowly, when you take your hand off the wall.

You notice a wash bowl stand next to the bed with a towel hanging on the rim. You fill the bowl with cool water and dip the towel. Julian inhales a relived, still trembling breath as you smooth the towel over him. Gently rubbing off the last smudges of cum from his slender body. The room became comfortable.

“That should do it. It won’t melt, so let me know when you feel cold okay?”

“You going to warm me up again if I do?”

“Of course.” He shuffles, turning himself around. He wants to hold you too, to never let go of you again. head resting his head on your breasts. In no time at all, he drifts off to sleep. You don’t mind being patient. Satisfying him was pleasure enough and either you take him fully later tonight or in the morning, it doesn’t matter.

“Don’t go.” He mumbles in his sleep. You figure that some nightmares have returned in your absence, so you do you did the first time you found out about them. You held him close to you, skin almost melding together. You wrapped your fingers through his hair, gently combing through.

“I’m not going anywhere.” You thought every muscle was relax but there were still a few in him that smoothed out when you whispered to him.

You didn’t know if he was awake, but he kept repeating don’t go like a mantra. Maybe a habit he picked up while you were gone, just so he could get some sleep.

It broke your heart slightly and felt really guilty. You didn’t realise you put through such torment. Just goes to show that he really is truly devoted to you. You’re strong enough to protect everyone now, yourself and him. You promise you won’t leave him again. You’ll take him with you next time. You kissed his head, again and again and again.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying. I’m staying, I’m staying...I promise. I’ll stay.” As you replied to him, both of you got quieter and quiet until silence into sweet slumbering embrace.


End file.
